Living Life
by Sarkney101
Summary: Why did I choose this school? Because I was offered a full ride to play soccer? Because this was close to home? As I reflected now, I choose this school because her. Baley in college. No Naley or Brucas previous, others will appear don't worry.
1. Why?

_I'm sure it's common for everyone in college to be up at 2 in the morning writing their essays or thesis papers. I know in high school I would never be caught dead typing like mad. Except I'm no longer in high school and now am a part of the college experience. Only this essay really got me questioning everything. Maybe that was the purpose of it but who am I to try and pick Professor Willis' brain apart. The topic was probably easy for the rest of the class, why did you choose North Carolina? Why did I choose this school? Because I was offered a full ride to play soccer? Because this was close to home? As I reflected now, I choose this school because of her._

Brooke's computer went silent as stared at that last sentence, because of her. That was why she was even here at Carolina. Her girl sure did have the brains on her to get a full ride as well. So here they were, living in the student athlete dorms, in college, experiencing life, and in love.

Brooke sat quietly at her desk with her back to the computer. She was turned around watching Haley sleep peacefully. She couldn't help but fall even more in love by the second.

Haley was why she chose Carolina. Brooke had been given many opportunities from soccer but Haley was so damn proud of herself for being awarded an academic scholarship that Brooke could never question her decision to come. She would follow Haley to the ends of the earth, despite the protest from her girlfriend that she should follow her dream. Haley was Brooke's dream.

In high school, their relationship was hidden. Brooke was a star athlete and Haley was a bookworm. It all changed the day Brooke needed to raise her math and English grades. Haley was her tutor and from there, the relationship just grew.

Brooke smiled as she turned back around to her computer and resumed her typing.

_Haley James was the reason I chose North Carolina. I was offered scholarships from Nevada, Oregon, Cal Tech, and Penn State but the day she got her full ride here, I knew where I was going. She told me to follow my dream and play where I wanted and that we could make this long distance thing work but I couldn't leave her at all._

_Maybe you say it is the wrong reason to choose this as my college but she is so worth it. The school has a good team and all_

Brooke was pulled from her typing as she heard Haley moaning and groaning from their bed.

"Baby?" She called out in a groggy voice.

"I'm right here." Brooke called back from her spot. Haley opened one eye to see the glow of the computer and Brooke.

"Come back to bed."

"I have to do my essay."

"It's due next Tuesday, come on Brooke you can do it this weekend."

"Is Ms. Haley James really telling me not to do homework?" Brooke said with mock shock in her voice.

"No she's saying she misses the warm body that is always next to her. Now come back." She said holding out her arm.

Brooke couldn't resist any longer and saved the document before closing her computer. She made the small journey from her desk to the bed and laid down at Haley's side. She noticed the girl was wearing her soccer tee and smiled softly as she kissed the side of her cheek.

"I like your shirt." She said with a smile

"Thank you, I washed your soccer stuff and stole this. I don't know if you'll get it back." She said reaching behind her and grabbing Brooke's arm. She pulled it back across her body and let it rest on her stomach as she scooted back into Brooke.

"That's ok, it looks way sexier on your."

"And it smells nicer."

"Hey! I like my soccer smell."

"Yeah that's only sexy when you score and get that really big smile on your face, other than that it's not sexy." She grumbled as she closed her eyes again. Once Brooke thought she was asleep again she tried to pull away and get back to her essay.

"Have you really not figured out I need you by my side at night?" Haley asked sarcastically and half-asleep

"Have you not figured out I have an essay." She replied right back kissing the girls cheek again

"We can do it tomorrow. Sleep now."

"Tomorrow then." Brooke said giving Haley one last kiss before dozing off herself.

Author's Notes- There you have it, chapter 1. This was originally suppose to be a one shot but I changed my mind. You'll get more when you can. I'm only up right now cause Reese has a bed-wetting problem and I'm awake. Thank my son's bladder for this lovely Baley piece.


	2. Dancing With Myself

Brooke sighed as she heard her cell phone alarm going off. She lazily reached over Haley and turned in off. Sighing again, she slowly untangled herself from her girlfriend and looked for a pair of shorts and a tank top. Haley moaned lightly.

"Brooke?" She said yawning. Brooke turned around and lightly kissed her head, "Go back to bed baby."

"What time is it?"

"About 5."

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Alex I'd go to the gym with her." She said smiling at Haley who was looking at her with one eye open, "When I get back how about we get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Brooke smiled lightly as she leaned down and gave Haley a quick kiss, "Bye baby."

She got up and quietly walked out as Haley rolled pulled Brooke's pillow closer to her.

In the hall, Brooke ran into a tall blonde who had a Gatorade in one hand and a gym bag in the other.

"I changed my mind, we don't need to work out anymore." She said rolling her neck.

"I got my ass out of bed for you Alex, so we are going." Brooke replied laughing as she set off down the dorm building

"You mean you dragged your ass away from Haley." She said smirking

"Yes so the quicker this is over, the quicker I get to go back to my baby."

xxxLLxxx

Alex and Brooke walked back into the dorm building and up the stairs to their floor. After a good 90-minute workout, Alex declared she was dead and they were done.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Brooke said taking a drink of her water. Alex raised an eyebrow at her teammate, "What?"

"After practice would you come look at dogs with me?" She asked as she looked for her dorm key. Alex was right across the hall from her doing the same thing.

"I thought you were a lesbian, why do you wanna check out guys?"

Brooke turned and laughed in disbelief, "Not men, Alex, canines."

"Oh. Ha that makes sense. Sure, Haley coming too?"

"Nope, this is a surprise for her."

Alex turned around and smiled at Brooke, "You're getting her a dog?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"You hate animals Brooke and now you're going to have to take care of one."

"Well Haley loves dogs. And you know, she needs something to cheer her up since the last fight with her parents."

Alex leaned up against her door and frowned, "Oh how bad this time."

Brooke copied Alex and faked a smile, "Just the usual only this time they offered her a trip to Europe with some Christian boy at their church."

"What'd she say?"

"That they would just have to accept that she loved me. I know it hurts her but she'll never admit it. My parents asked her to come home with me for Christmas."

"What?" The blonde asked laughing a little, "You didn't ask her, you had your parents ask her?"

"Hey now. They beat me to it." She replied laughing as well.

"Whatever, I'll see you later babe." Alex said turning and walking into her dorm room. Brooke waved and walked into her room. She heard the shower running and saw that Haley was out of bed. She set her things down and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey baby." She said as she stepped out of her shorts and pulled the tank of her head.

"Hey!" Haley called back over the running water, "How was the gym?"

"Fine." Brooke replied as she stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. The other girl smiled lightly and leaned into her embrace.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." The brunette replied kissing Haley's collarbone lightly, "How about we skip breakfast and skip to the sex?"

"As much as I want to say yes, Lucas called and I'm meeting him at 7 to finish our project." Haley said turning around to face Brooke.

Brooke frowned lightly, "Stupid Lucas."

"Yes he is stupid. Can I get a rain check and meet you for lunch?" Haley asked pushing a piece of wet hair behind her girlfriend's ear."

"And sex?"

"Yes and sex." Haley said laughing lightly as she kissed Brooke softly.

"Mm, I can do that." She said smiling after the kiss broke.


	3. Study Buddies

Lucas stood outside Brooke and Haley's dorm room after he knocked. He had a tray with two coffees and an orange juice in one and a bag of bagels in the other. Brooke upon the door and glared at Lucas as he stepped in.

"Hey. I'd call you cheery but you don't look to happy." He said setting the food down on their sole counter.

"I'm not." She said shortly as she leaned against the counter top.

"Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Haley said appearing from the bathroom with book bag slung over the shoulder. She grabbed the orange juice and a bagel, "You ready?"

Lucas nodded and kissed Brooke's cheek, "I'm sorry for stealing Haley from you."

"Yeah you better be." She said hitting his arm as he stepped into the hallway.

"I'll call you later babe." Haley said leaning in and giving Brooke a soft kiss.

"Kay Sexy." Brooke said smiling as she walked Haley to the door, "Have fun studying!" She said smacking Haley's butt as she walked away with Lucas.

xxxLLxxx

Lucas sighed as he set his pencil down and stretched out his arms. Haley was still intensely focused at the task on hand.

"Just think, two more weeks of Allen and we are home free. God I can't wait to be back in Tree Hill."

Haley looked up from her book and smiled, "Yeah I can't wait to be done with Allen either."

"So where are you and Brooke staying when you go home? Your parents house?"

"Uh no actually. We're not going to Tree Hill. Her parents invited us to Virginia."

"What? You're not coming home?"

"Well her parents finally are settled and you know her mom called and ask us to come."

"Haley." Luke said pouting.

"No, do not pout at me." She said pointing a finger at her best friend

"How can I not? My best friend is ditching me for a girl." He said laughing

"Hey! I resent that." She said scoffing, "It's not like I'm ditching you for someone I've been seeing like 3 weeks, I've been with Brooke for two years now. Besides, maybe it's time I meet her parents."

"You've met them before." Lucas said closing his book

"Well yeah but I've never liked stayed with them and really got to know them." She said closing her book as well

"You have stayed with Brooke plenty of times."

Haley sighed frustrated and slammed her book into her bag, "Yes but this is like a big step for us ok? It's like taking the girl you're going to marry home to meet your mom."

"I'm sorry Hales." Lucas said quietly, "Are you ok?"

"No. I guess I'm just mad at my parents. Brooke's parents want to meet me and mine are still trying to get me to break up with her."

"Well your parents are dumb. Brooke is a great catch." He said getting up and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"How could I forget, you crushed on her all of elementary school remember?" She said repeating Lucas' actions.

"How could I forget? You made fun of me for liking Brooke Davis yet here you are talking marriage!"

"Shut up, I was not talking marriage, mentioning it maybe." She said smirking at him as they left the library.


	4. Surprise!

Brooke sighed softly to herself as she made her way onto the practice field. She missed her lunch date with Haley due to Professor Keene's rants about the system of politics in this county, and then had to sprint to her next class. Coach Carter wasn't out yet and Brooke set her bag down.

"Hey, you ok?" Alex asked coming up and hitting Brooke's leg lightly.

"No. I'm pissed." She said groaning as grabbed a soccer ball.

"Somebody better tell Becca to watch herself in the net."

"Ha-ha you're so funny." Brooke said dryly

"We still going dog hunting after practice?"

"Of course because if I get her this dog, I am so getting sexed up tonight." Brooke said juggling the ball with her foot.

"And this conversation is over." Alex laughed as she cut in and stole the ball from Brooke.

"You punk!"

xxxLLxxx

Brooke moaned softly as Alex drove them to the dog shelter. Alex looked at her friend and laughed.

"You know you don't look like you'll be able to handle sex tonight." She said laughing as she changed the radio.

"How bad is it?" She asked turning to reveal a black eye and deep cut above her eye.

"Well it's a good battle wound." The blonde replied trying to be helpful

"Alex! I look horrible!"

"Bet Haley will think it's hot." Alex said pulling into the parking lot. As they stepped out of the car a loud chorus of The Way broke out. Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Clay Aiken is your ring tone?" She said walking towards the door.

"Believe me when I say Haley almost went into a depression when he lost." Brooke replied flipping her phone open, "Hey baby."

"Hey, where are you?" Haley asked sitting up in there bed

"Oh Alex asked me to run a favor with her. God I'm sorry I forgot to call. Forgive me baby?"

"Yeah, when will you be home?"

"About an hour."

"uh ok, I'll call you later then." Haley said distantly. Brooke caught on to her tone of voice quickly

"Hey baby?" Brooke said biting her lip

"Yeah?" Haley said half heartedly

"I love you."

"I love you too." Haley said with a smile as she hung up.

"Come on love bird! Let's find this dog quick!" Alex called out holding the door open for her.

xxxLLxxx

Finally Brooke and Alex made it back to the dorm with the new dog in tow. It was a small black German Shepherd with dark eyes. Alex had found it and Brooke decided that it was perfect for Haley.

"So as much as I'd love to see Haley's reaction to the dog, I know what come after it so I'm heading out now." Alex said giving Brooke a small wink as she walked into her room. Brooke smiled as she looked at her friend then the dog.

"Here we go girl." She said crouching down next to the dog. She reached up and unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open for the dog to go in. The dog maneuvered its body in.

Haley was sitting on the bed with her glasses on reading when she saw the dog. She jumped off the bed in shock before walking over to it.

"How did you get in here?" She asked herself as she held her hand out for the dog to sniff. Brooke took that as he cue and pushed the door open and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Hey, do you know where this dog came from?" She asked looking up and smiling at her girlfriend.

"Yeah actually. I got it for you baby." Brooke replied walking over to Haley and the dog. The smile on Haley's face grew a thousand times.

"Aw Brooke, you shouldn't have."

"I thought you needed some cheering up after that fight with your parents and I know you love dogs."

"But you hate pets, even fish." She said sitting on the bed with the dog curled at her feet

"Yeah but I love you so I figure somehow it balances out." Brooke replied shrugging her shoulders and smiling back at Haley.

"You are an amazing girlfriend." Hales said holding her hand out for Brooke. The brunette smiled and walked over to her girlfriend happily and took the offered hand.

"I try." She said flashing her dimples. Haley grinned and laid back on the bed, pulling Brooke on top of her. Brooke smiled lightly as she reached down and took Haley's hands in her own, then pinned them above their heads.

"So what do you want to name her?" Brook asked as she slowly placed a few kisses on Haley's neck.

"Bailey." The blonde moaned softly as she felt Brooke's soft lips.

"Why Bailey?" Brooke asked not realizing the significance of the name.

"Because it's our names combined." Haley whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Brooke felt chills run down her spine as she pulled her head up and locked eyes with her girlfriend. She dropped Haley's hands and ran her own hand over the girl's cheek.

"Baby, that's amazing." She said softly as the smile on her face refused to disappear.

"You know what is more amazing?"

"What?"

"You shutting up and kissing me."

Both girls broke out into grins before Brooke leaned down and captured Haley's lips with her own. She moved their lips in sync as she trailed her hand down the smaller girl's side. She reached the hem of Haley's shirt and tugged hard on the material as she lifted it over her girlfriend's head. Brooke broke their kiss and straddled Haley. She took a moment and caught her breathe. Haley took that moment and pulled Brooke's shirt over her head to even them out.

Brooke broke out into a grin as she watched Haley smile up at her. She moved her hands to her jean and undid the button. Haley's hands suddenly covered hers. The tutor smiled at her girlfriend as she slowly unzipped the zipper.

"You want me." Brooke said laughing a little as Haley rested her hands on the girl's thighs.

"Oh very much." She replied winking. Brooke laughed as she quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail before leaning down and resuming the kissing. As Brooke moved her hand to Haley's jeans, someone began knocking on the door. Bailey, upon hearing the noise broke out into a bark.

"When'd they get a dog?" Nathan Scott asked from outside. Brooke pulled away from Haley and ran to the door and flung it open.

"P.Sawyer!" She screamed wrapping her arms her best friend as Nathan stood the side. Haley threw a shirt on and appeared at the door as well.

"Brooke, go put some clothes on." Peyton said laughing as she pulled away from her friend's embrace.

"Right, I should probably do that. Come in though!" She called out as she headed over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt. Nate and Peyton walked in giving Haley a hug.

"Sorry we interrupted." Peyton said laughing as Haley wiped her lips.

"Feel free to continue though." Nathan added sitting down at the table, "Peyton could totally join in."

"Funny Scott." Brooke said hitting his head as she walked passed him. Haley and Peyton both rolled their eyes.

"So why the surprise visit from Duke's favorite couple?" Haley asked as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist from behind. Brooke placed her hand on top of Haley's and leaned into her.

Peyton and Nathan shared a look, smile, and laugh.

"Well, we have something to tell you." Peyton said looking at her best friends with a shit eating grin.


	5. Coming Out Pt 1

Author's Notes- So first off, thank you for all the reviews. They were an inspiration. Second, I've been trying to figure out how to write Jake into this seeing as how this is totally AU and I figured it out. Jake is going to be Brooke's fraternal twin brother. Hate it or love it, you just gotta deal with it. Also, in order to bring Rachel in, she is going to be dating Jake. I know it seems a little far fetched but hey it's my fic.

"Ok what is going on?" Brooke asked looking between Nathan and Peyton, "What's up?"

Nathan shrugged and rolled his eyes, "She's your best friend."

Brooke turned her gaze towards Peyton and narrowed in on her, "Peyton Sawyer, you better have a good reason for dragging your scrawny ass all the way up to Chapel Hill."

Peyton smiled and bit her lip softly, "So you know you are my best friend which means I have to tell you first and Haley you are like the only person Nathan trusts."

"Peyton just tell me!" Brooke whined pouting at her best friend and pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said smiling as she looked at her best friend. Brooke was completely silent for a minute. She pulled out of Haley's embrace and walked over to Peyton. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, "You're going to be a mommy." She whispered into the blonde's ear.

Haley chuckled as she gave Nathan a hug, "Congratulations Nate."

"Thanks Hales." He said hugging her back. They both looked at the two friends who still had their arms wrapped around each other. Brooke sniffed and pulled away and wiped a few tears away from her face, "Of course, you get pregnant and I get hormonal and start crying."

"We are going to tell everyone at Christmas. So you can't tell anyone when you go home ok?" Peyton said smiling at her friend.

"That shouldn't be a problem seeing as how we're not going to Tree Hill."

"What? Brooke you can't skip Christmas in Tree Hill." Peyton said as her face fell

"No, my parents finally got all settle in Richmond so they asked us to spend Christmas with them." Brooke said laughing a little at her friend's expression.

"Us?" Nate piped up

"Ok well technically my mom asked Haley to come spend Christmas with them and just forgot about me."

Nathan looked down at Haley, "You're spending Christmas with Davis'? How'd Luke take that news?"

Haley scoffed as she recalled her earlier conversation with her friend, "He pouted, moaned, and begged until I told him I was going to Virginia."

Peyton looked at Brooke and raised an eyebrow at her and nodded towards the door.

"Kay, Peyton's coming with me and we are going to walk down to the store and get some food because the shelves are bare." Brooke said happily as she grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her out the door.

Nathan smirked at Haley, "They going to gossip about something aren't they?"

"Oh yeah." Haley said nodding in agreement as she opened up a cabinet to reveal macaroni and cheese, pop-tarts, noodles, and granola bars.

xxxLLxxx

Brooke and Peyton walked with their arms looped through each other, laughing and giggling.

"So your mom asked Haley to come home with you for Christmas?" Peyton said looking towards her friend.

"Yeah you know we were talking on the phone and she told me she invited Haley home with me. I mean I know she's met my parents like a hundred times but it feels so different this time." She replied not being able to stop smiling when she thought about how supportive her parents had been.

"Well it is this time. I mean this isn't like one of those dinners where your parents think you are just friends, this is a family thing where they know you are in love. This is like a huge step in your relationship."

"I know but I'm worried."

Peyton stopped walking and spun her best friend around to face her, "Why are you worried?"

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know it sounds stupid but I worry about how Haley's going to feel at Christmas when she's with my amazingly supportive parents when hers are still trying to get us to break up."

"I'm pretty sure she is going to fall even more in love with you. Can you imagine how she is going to feel when she gets to spend Christmas with you for the first time? You both hid your relationship from you parents for two years and now you get to be open. Just think Haley, your girlfriend, is meeting your family for the first time."

_May_

_Brooke paced around her room trying to figure out what she was going to tell her mom. She knew Haley was doing the exact same thing. They both agreed they were going to tell their parents the truth about their relationship. After all, they would be living together that August at school._

_A light knock pulled Brooke from her thoughts. Jake walked into her room._

"_Hey little sis, you ok?" He asked walking over to her bed and sitting down. Brooke sighed and sat down next to her brother._

"_No, not even close to ok." She replied putting her head on his shoulder._

"_Wanna talk about it?"_

"_Jake, you love me right? Like no matter what I say, you'll still love me?" The seriousness was evident in her tone. Jake smiled lightly_

"_As long as you didn't kill my dog, we're good." He said knowing how many times Brooke threaten to murder the thing in its sleep._

_His sister smiled lightly and hit his chest, "No I didn't kill the spawn of Satan. It's a little bit bigger than that."_

_Jake was quiet for a minute as he realized what it was. Brooke was going to come out about her and Haley. Of course he already knew, it took one dinner for him to realize his sister was madly, deeply, truly, crazy, head over heels, in love with Haley James._

"_You can tell me Brooke. I'll always love you and support you."_

_Brooke looked up and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I need to tell you something about me. I'm in love with girl Jake. I have been for two years now. I'm in love with Haley."_

_Jake wrapped his arms around his sister tight as some tears fell from her eyes, "Guess what Brooke? I still love you."_

_Brooke sat up and looked at him, "Really?"_

"_Really baby sister."_

_The door was pushed open slightly and their parents walked in. Brooke jumped up from her bed and tried to cover up what she had said to Jake._

"_I'm not, I wasn't, I don't know." She fumbled trying to figure out what to say as she played with her hands. Her mother came over and wrapped her arms around her daughter._

"_Brooke, you do not need to hide who you are from your father and I. We've known Brooke. We could tell right away. I understand why you didn't tell us but just know that we are your parents and we love you very much. Nothing you do or feel will ever change that love." The older Davis said as her daughter nodded her head as silent, happy, tears fell from her eyes._

"_Aw family hug!" Jake said standing up and throwing his arms around his mother and sister._

"_Anything you'd like to share Jacob?" His father asked jokingly as the whole family let out a laugh._

_End_

"So basically, I shouldn't worry that much?" Brooke said laughing lightly.

"I don't think you ever need to worry unless you are about to pack on baby weight." Peyton said laughing along with her friend

"Oh my god, I can't have kids anymore!"


	6. First Date

Two years ago

Brooke happily walked into the tutoring center. She was wearing her lucky jeans like she did every game day but today, she had them on for a different reason. She spotted Haley at a desk looking over a book. A smile came to Brooke's face when she saw how cute she looked with her reading glasses on.

"Hey." Brooke said lightly as she reached the edge of the desk. Haley pulled away from the book and smiled at her favorite student.

"Hey," She replied closing the book, "What do I owe this surprise visit too? I thought you had a game after school."

"I do but I just got my test back from Gough." Brooke said raising her eyebrows and smiling at the girl as she handed it to the excited tutor, "85 baby."

Haley smiled and threw her arms around the taller girl. Brooke smiled and recuperated the hug. Reluctantly, Haley pulled away, "That is great Brooke. I knew you could do it."

"Yes and now you have to hold up to your end of the deal. If I got an 85 or higher, you had to hang out with me for a whole night."

"Ok I will. Tomorrow night?"

"Nope, tonight. You are coming to my game."

Haley smiled lightly and rolled her eyes, "Ok I promised, you held up your end so I'll hold up mine."

Brooke squealed lightly and smiled, "Good but right now I gotta get ready so be there at 6:00." Brooke smiled as she turned to leave the tutoring center. Haley looked down and picked up Brooke's test.

"Hey soccer star! You forgot your test!" The tutor called out after her. Brooke turned around and shrugged her shoulders, "Keep it. Who knows, maybe you'll think of me."

Haley ducked her head and bit her lip, "Shouldn't be a problem seeing as how you are all I think about anyway." She muttered under her breath.

xxxLLxxx

Haley smiled as Brooke walked off the field. Lucas stood beside his best friend waiting as well. Brooke saw the pair and smiled to herself. Peyton was walking at her side.

"Go get her tiger." She whispered before running off to jump into Nathan's arms. Brooke blushed lightly and walked over to her friends.

"Wow that was some goal." Haley said hugging her friend in awe of the other junior. Brooke appeared out of nowhere to get the cross from Peyton. It had helped Tree Hill beat Hillside 1-0.

"Thanks Hales." Brooke said smiling as he let go of the tutor.

"Yeah Brooke, that really was some goal." Lucas said hugging the star as well.

"Excuse me, where are the amazing cross Peyton? And you couldn't have done it without that amazing half back?" Peyton piped up walking over to the group with Nathan.

"Hey I said it was fantastic." Nate said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You had too. You're my boyfriend." She said hitting his chest. Everyone laughed as Nate just rolled his eyes, "So you guys coming to the celebration party?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lucas said smiling at Nate before looking at Brooke and Haley.

"Actually, Haley and I are just going grab some dinner." Brooke said smiling at Haley. Peyton hide a smile as she looked at her best friend. Brooke purposely avoid her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Luke said, "Hales?"

"What she said, I promised her if she got an 85 on her test, I'd hang with her for a whole night. I didn't think she'd actually pass." Haley said laughing with everyone. Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton smiled as they walked away from the girls and meet up with Jake and Rachel. Jake had his arm around Rachel as Nathan did with Peyton. The two girls walked by each other and quickly looked back over their shoulders at the two other girls.

"Are they finally going out?" Rachel said quietly so only Peyton could hear.

"I don't know, Brooke is taking her to dinner." She replied

"Can they just hurry up and admit they want each other?"

xxxLLxxx

Brooke and Haley walked into the little restaurant and smiled shyly at each other as they sat down. They quickly ordered two cokes.

"You know if at any point this totally sucks, we can go to Nate's party." Haley said worrying that Brooke might not actually want to be there and was just pitying her.

"And miss a date with my amazing tutor? Pass." Brooke said smiling at Haley. The blonde blushed lightly at what she heard. When the cokes came seconds later she quickly took a drink of hers.

"So, what do you want to eat ladies?" The waiter asked with his little notebook ready.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy." Brooke said flashing the guy a smile before looking at Haley.

"Macaroni and Cheese for me please." She said handing the guy the menu. He got the order and ran off.

"Mac and Cheese is for 5 year olds Hales." Brooke said laughing. Haley scoffed and shook her head at the soccer player.

"Well so is mashed potatoes and gravy."

"No, mashed potatoes and gravy is the food of the soul."

"And Mac and Cheese is the food of the Gods."

Brooke broke out laughing at how cute Haley was being defending her food of choice. The two chatted about school and life until their food came. Once everything was down Brooke grabbed her fork and picked some of her food up.

"Come here." She said to Haley. The tutor smiled and leaned over the table and Brooke guided the food to her mouth. Haley took a bite and closed her eyes.

"That is good." She said after finishing her bite. She dug into her food and got a spoonful, "Here."

Brooke copied Haley and reached over the table and got a bite of the food as well.

"Ok I agree, Mac and Cheese is the food of the Gods." She said smiling as they continued to eat.

xxxLLxxx

After dinner ended, Brooke drove Haley home. She pulled up to the house and turned the car off.

"I'll walk you to your door." She offered smiling. Haley nodded and got out the car and waited for Brooke to get to her side. When the soccer player met up with the girl, the two started to walk. Brooke bit her lip slightly as she slowly moved her hand and interlaced her fingers with Haley's. Neither of them said anything as they walked up to the tutor's porch.

The two stood there quietly, enjoying being with each other.

"I have a confession to make." Brooke said stepping a little closer to Haley. The smaller girl felt her breath catch in her throat, "I didn't pass Gough's test to be eligible to play."

"Oh?"

"I passed so you'd go out with me." She said biting her lip out of nervous habit, "I like you Hales. In a more than a friend sort of way."

Haley felt a hundred watt smiled appearing on her face. Was Brooke really admitting to liking her? She didn't think that star athlete would have feeling for plain old tutor girl.

"Hales? Please say something?" Brooke said her voice shaking a little.

"I like you too Brooke." Haley finally said. Brooke felt her own smile grow as she stepped a little closer and closed all space between them. She slowly leaned down and captured Haley's lips with her own. It was a slow, innocent kiss and Brooke pulled away not wanting to pressure Haley.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Brooke asked smiling at Haley. The tutor still had her eyes closed as Brooke's lips lingered on hers. She slowly nodded her head as she tried to form coherent thoughts.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you tomorrow girlfriend." Brooke said kissing Haley's cheek lightly before skipping away to her car.

Author's Notes- Aw! A little filler chapter as I got stuck on the actual Coming Out Pt. 2. Just a little bit of how Baley got together. Update coming soon, really soon depending on reviews. Also, I need some major drama so vote on your choice with 1, 2, or 3 in your review.

Brooke gets drunk and cheat on Haley with……

Haley starts to hang out with a girl in her class who Brooke is jealous of

Haley's parents make an appearance with some Christian boy for their daughter


	7. Coming Out Pt 2

Nathan and Haley sat happily munching away at their food. They both knew the best friends hadn't gone for food so they put on some mac and cheese.

"I can't believe Peyton is pregnant." Haley said taking a drink of her water, "I mean you guys are 19."

"We'll be 20 when the baby is born." Nathan said defending himself

"Yeah but Nathan, I love you buddy but you're not exactly the most responsible guy in the world now are you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean have you informed Peyton of that little party you attended with Lucas?"

Nathan ducked his head and nodded slowly, "That's why she was staying with you guys' last month."

"She said it was because you were back in Tree Hill for a few weeks."

"Well how exactly do you come out and say your boyfriend four years cheated on you?"

"So you guys are ok now that she is pregnant?"

"I love her Hales, nothing else should matter. I mean it shows what a great person Peyton is for even forgiven me and moving on past it."

Haley picked the dishes up and set them in the sink before turning back to her friend, "I don't know Nathan. I'm excited and happy for you, I am but I'm worried that now you won't live your dream because you feel like you have to make it up to Peyton."

Nathan sighed and stood up. He quietly walked over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We're not talking about me and Peyton anymore are we?" He whispered softly. Haley rested her head on his chest and shook it slowly, "She loves you Hales, what else matters?"

"I don't know Nate but sometimes I feel she is giving up on all of her dreams for me. I mean she could have gone to any college but she stayed. My parents do everything to break us up but still she stays."

May 

Haley opened her front door and sighed. She pulled her jacket off and set her things down. She had just come back from another date from hell with one of the boys her mother set her up with.

_Taylor appeared at the foot of the stairs and frowned slightly at the look upon her sister's face._

"_Haley-bub, you ok?" She asked walking off the stairs completely_

"_You try going on the 18th date with some guy this week and tell me if you're ok." She said sarcastically_

"_Hey, I'm on date 23."_

"_Is that my little girl I hear?" Lydia James said coming down the stairs as well. Taylor moved aside as her mother ran over to the couch, "Tell me about John."_

"_Mom, no more dates." Haley said flopping down on the couch as well._

"_Why not? It's not like you are seeing anyone." Haley sighed softly knowing that she should tell her mother the truth. Brooke told her parents a few days ago after all. Taylor came up behind the sofa and placed a hand on Haley's shoulder. In that moment, she realized her sister knew and was supporting her._

"_I am seeing someone Mom." Haley said firmly. Her mother's eyes grew as did her smile._

"_Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend." She replied placing a hand on her daughter's knee._

"_I didn't say I had a boyfriend, I said I was seeing someone."_

"_I don't understand Haley."_

"_I have a girlfriend."_

_The room became very quiet and no one spoke. Taylor rubbed her little sister's shoulders before kissing the top of her head softly._

"_Well," Their mother said standing up, "I set you up with Mrs. Devoid's son Patrick in case John didn't work out."_

"_Did you not hear what Haley said Mom?" Taylor said looking in disbelief at her mother_

"_I did but frankly I do not care. That kind of behavior will not be tolerated in this household."_

_Haley bit her lip softly as a few tears escaped her eyes._

End 

"You guys will be fine ok? Her dream is you so stop worrying so much." Nathan said letting go of Haley, "I'm the one facing fatherhood at 20, I get to worry not you."

Haley let out a small smile and nodded her head, "Yeah glad I'm not you sucker!"


	8. A Different Tide

Brooke and Peyton finally returned from their trip for food to find Nathan and Haley already full. The couples stayed and chatted for awhile before Nathan and Peyton headed out and over to Lucas' where they were staying for the weekend.

Brooke sighed heavily as she fell back onto their bed. Haley smiled at her girlfriend just laying there. She slowly walked over and hit her thigh lightly as she straddled her waist.

"What my superstar girlfriend all worn out?" She said laughing lightly

"Maybe she is." Brooke said raising her eyebrows a little, "Why did you have something in mind?"

"I might have had a few thoughts in my head."

"Were they dirty thoughts?" Brooke said running her hands up Haley's side before flipping them over.

"That they were." Haley replied leaning up and capturing Brooke's lips with her. Brooke smirked against the other girl's lips and she tugged the hem of Haley's shirt.

"We have some unfinished business baby." Brooke said huskily in Haley's ear as she whipped the shirt over her head.

As Haley went to take Brooke's shirt off her phone began to ring loudly. Brooke sighed frustrated as she rolled off Haley as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Haley, its Kelly." The person replied

"Oh hey, what's up?" Brooke looked at Haley and laughed a little. Only her girlfriend could be inches from sex and become totally distracted

"You know that English paper Pembroke assigned, well it's due in about 8 hours and I'm stuck. I have orange juice, please come help me."

"Of course, I'll be right over." Haley said before hanging up the phone. She got up off the bed and found one of Brooke's Tar Heel soccer shirts and pulled it over her head.

"Mind me asking just why I'm getting ditched all of a sudden?" Brooke said from the bed with a smile on her face. Haley turned and smiled at her.

"I have to go and help someone finish Pembroke's essay that is do tomorrow." She said walking back over to the bed and giving Brooke a small kiss.

"Who?"

"Kelly."

Neither girl spoke for a moment and both just stayed in their spot. Brooke did not trust Kelly one single bit. She knew that she liked Haley and that she would stop at nothing to get her.

"Brooke come on." Haley said desperately

"I didn't say anything." Brooke said back shrugging her shoulders.

"That's the problem. Why don't you trust me?"

"This has nothing to do with trusting you, it's about trusting her."

"Hey, you don't have to worry or get jealous or anything ok? I'm yours." Haley said kissing her again lightly.

"Ok, I'll just call Alex or Lucas." Brooke said as Haley headed towards the door, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied heading out.

xxxLLxxx

Haley leaned against Kelly's doorframe and knocked lightly. The door swung up to reveal a smiling raven haired girl wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"I am so glad to see you." She said smiling as she moved to let Haley in.

"Yeah I bet." The tutor replied going in and setting her stuff down, "Alright, let's get this thing cranked out."

She walked over to the laptop and began reading over the essay, "What's the topic again?"

"On how no one is destined to become their parents." Kelly said sitting down next to her.

"Well then let me tell you, I can testify to that."

"You too huh?"

"My parents are homophobes and their daughter is dating a girl."

"I know exactly what you mean. My parents weren't exactly that big of fans of my girlfriend. They never gave up on breaking us up."

"How'd that work out for you?"

Kelly laughed a little and took the computer from Haley, "We're not together anymore."

xxxLLxxx

Brooke and Alex sat in Alex's dorm room with a bottle of tequila between them. After Haley ditched her, she called her buddy.

"I think we're drunk." Alex said slurring her speech a little as she handed the bottle to Brooke.

"Look on the plus side, we can sleep it off on tomorrow's flight." Brooke said taking another drink.

"Remind me why we are drinking on a Thursday night?"

"Cause Haley ditched me to help some stupid girl out." She said bitterly

"Jealous much?" Alex joked

"The girl clearly has feeling for my Haley." Brooke said stumbling onto Alex's bed

"My Haley? Little possive are we?" Alex said joining her

"No but I'm the only person she's ever been with and I know I don't own her but I always felt special cause I was the only one who ever got that part of her."

"Then she is your Haley." Alex said closing her eyes as Brooke too fell asleep

xxxLLxxx

Five hours later, Haley and Kelly finished the essay.

"Wow, you are amazing Haley." Kelly said turning and smiling at her friend

"Hey, I just organized the paper, you did it all." Haley said smiling back as she looked into Kelly's eyes.

"No Hales, you really are amazing." She said leaning in a little to kiss her. Haley felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"I have a girlfriend."

"So?" Kelly said closing the gap and pressing her lips onto Haley's. It took a moment but soon Haley found herself kissing Kelly back.


	9. Forgive Me

Brooke suddenly awoke and groaned lightly as she felt last night's party still in her head. She ran her hands over her eyes before peering at the clock. It was almost 8 and she had class at 9. Plus, she didn't know if Haley made it home.

"Alex." She grumped hitting her friend on the butt, "Get up."

"Screw you." Came the reply from under the covers. Brooke sighed and reached across for her phone to call Haley.

xxxLLxxx

Haley found herself pinned under Kelly and caught in a kiss. At some point the two had moved to the bed. She moved her hands up the girl's sides slowly. Haley suddenly pulled away when she heard her phone ringing to Brooke's tone. She looked at Kelly who was just staring back at her.

"Answer it." She said moving to allow Haley out from underneath her. The blonde reached and grabbed her phone from her bag.

"Hey." She said wiping her lips

"Hi." Brooke said a little groggy

"You ok?"

"Yeah, Alex and I just had a night with Jose."

"Brooke you have a flight today."

"I know that's why we weren't partying with the Captain."

Haley let out a small laugh and looked at Kelly. She felt that guilt boiling at the pit of her stomach, "So I'm almost finished with the essay. What time does your flight leave?"

"At 2 but we have to be there at like 12."

"I'll meet you at home then. Bye."

"Ok, bye baby." Brooke said closing her phone and falling back onto the bed with Alex.

Haley sighed to herself as she closed her own phone. She looked back up at Kelly.

"What was that?" She asked sighing again

"It's called kissing Haley." Kelly said getting off her bed and walking towards the kitchen.

"But I have a girlfriend Kelly."

"Hey first off, you kissed me back and second, do you really think that Brooke and Alex are just friends? Look Hales, this doesn't have to be anything you don't want it to be."

"I have to go Kelly. I have class." Haley said getting up and grabbing her stuff. She went to walk past the girl when Kelly grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the girl's lips.

"Bye." She said letting Haley leave. The tutor quickly left and sighed heavily once she was out of the dorm room. She knew she had to tell Brooke but how?

xxxLLxxx

It was 11:30 when Brooke finally got back to their dorm. She opened the door to find Haley sitting at the kitchen table with a confused expression on her face.

"Hey baby." She said walking to the closet and pulling out her soccer bag, "You ok?"

"Can we talk?" Haley replied turning her head slightly to see her girlfriend

"Yeah but I only have like a minute." Brooke smiled at Haley as she slung the bag over her shoulder. She cocked her head to the side and studied Haley, "Baby, what's up?"

Haley sighed and chocked back a few tears as she stood up. She looked at Brooke quickly before looking back down, "I kissed Kelly."

Brooke stood frozen in time as she heard the words escape Haley's lips. A million things were running through her head but she didn't know what to say. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"I have to go." She finally said making her way for the door. Haley quickly jumped in front of her.

"You can't just leave." She said looking in Brooke's eyes as they started to water

"And you can't just kiss other girls but you did." She said pushing past her and leaving.

Haley stood there and bit her lip softly as her own tears fell freely from her face. Seconds later, Lucas appeared at her door.

"Hey I just saw Brooke, what happened?" He said walking in slowly. Haley turned to him and just wrapped her arms around him and cried.


	10. The Choices We Face

"You ever going to tell me what happened?" Alex said as she flipped through Cosmo. Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she stared out the airplane window. Alex rolled her eyes and nudged Brooke, "Please?"

"Haley kissed Kelly." She finally said.

"Want me to kill her?" was Alex's automatic reply. Brooke laughed a little and shook her head, "Hey offer always stands."

"I knew it was going to happen and I just let her go."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for Haley's fuck up ok? Tonight, we'll go out and we'll watch Becca get ass drunk and make a fool of herself, then we will kick ass tomorrow, you'll go home, forgive Haley, and have hot make up sex. I don't see any downside."

"Thanks Alex."

"It's what I do. Now shut up, I still happen to be hung over."

Brooke laughed lightly and pulled out her laptop to finish her essay.

xxxLLxxx

Haley and Lucas were making their own progress back to Tree Hill in his car. Haley told him everything that had happened and how it was all a mistake and it didn't mean anything. Lucas suggested that she should have just skipped going home and followed Brooke to Washington. Haley nixed that idea right away.

"Why don't you sing her that song you wrote when she comes home?" Lucas said as he drove the car.

"Yeah right likes she is even going to want to see me." Haley said leaning her head against the window, "You know she doesn't have any right to hold this over my head. She kissed you."

"I kissed her Haley and you know that. I was drunk, didn't know you two were together, kissed her, then she pushed me away and told me you were dating her."

Haley sighed and looked at her best friend. She just turned up the radio and drowned her annoying entirely correct best friend.

xxxLLxxx

Brooke stepped off the plane and instantly pulled out her phone. She quickly hit 2 and send. Alex walked passed her friend and laughed. She knew that it would take Brooke all of a plane ride before realizing she couldn't live with out Haley's voice. A few rings later, the line picked up.

"Hello?" Came a male voice that Brooke recognized was Lucas.

"Hey Luke, is Haley there?" Brooke replied starting to walk to catch up with Alex

"Uh she's at her parents house Brooke. She left her phone in my car. I'm driving it over to her."

"You guys are in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah didn't she tell you, her parents asked her to come home for the weekend."

Brooke groaned softly as she ran a hand through her hair, "No I just didn't figure you guys would get there so quick."

"We left right after you. Want me to tell her you called when I give her the phone?"

"No, I'll call later. Bye Lucas." Brooke quickly hung up the phone and sighed.

"Uh oh, what up babe?" Alex said wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Haley went home to see her parents this weekend." Brooke said wrapping her arm around Alex's waist, "Can we get wasted tonight?"

"No, you have to be sober tomorrow."

"I'll be sober tomorrow, not tonight."

"You can't be hung over tomorrow, better?"

"I hate you."

"You love me." Alex said laughing as the two girls walked away.

Author's Notes- I know, really really short but the next chapters are going to be a bit longer. So now we got Brooke in Washington and Haley in Tree Hill with her parents. Will Brooke forgive Haley before Christmas, will Haley's parents pull out all the stops on their relationship, and when is Lucas going to find someone to be with?


	11. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

Haley lay on her bed quietly. She knew that she should be worried about what her parents were planning now but all she could think about was Brooke. She knew that kissing Kelly was a mistake and it didn't mean anything but the two of them had just clicked so well together.

_Last Night_

"_So your parents really broke you and your girlfriend up?" Haley finally asked after letting it weigh on her all night._

_Kelly smiled a little and pondered the question for a second, "Not exactly. I broke up with her because I felt that I was holding her back from great things. See Brianna was this amazing writer but she kept telling me she'd be happier here with me and I told her that was a lie and she knew it."_

"_Are you guys still friends?"_

"_Yeah and it turned out I was right. She's writing for Rolling Stone now and is in this great relationship. I loved her but I realized if I really did love her, I'd let her get her dream."_

"_Wow."_

"_I take it your parents don't like Brooke?"_

_Haley sighed a little and grabbed her orange juice, "They like Brooke, they just don't like us together."_

"_Weird."_

"_What?"_

"_That is exactly how my parents felt about Brianna."_

"_We have more in common than I thought." She said laughing as she went back to the essay._

_End_

Haley was pulled from her thoughts when her mother walked into her room, "We're having the Dermott's over for dinner."

"And their son's name is?" Haley said not even looking up

"Mark."

"Awesome."

"We had this dinner planned for weeks, I know you are with Brooke but they are new and Mark doesn't have a lot of friends so please sweetie, give him a chance."

"Sure Mom."

"Oh and Lucas is here." Lydia said letting the Scott in. Haley smiled as she sat up to see her friend. Luke smiled at her mom then sat at the desk.

"So hot date tonight?" He said mocking her

"Yeah, want to take my place?" She retorted

"Sorry, you're the gay one."

"Name the last girl you date for at least a month."

"Uh that one girl?"

Haley busted out laughing as she nodded her head, "Exactly."

The door bell rang and the teens heard exchanges from downstairs. Haley groaned at the thought of having to suffer through an entire dinner with some guy and his parents.

"Come on, make it through dinner and I'll tell you a secret." Lucas said hitting her leg and making her get up. She groaned again as the two made their way downstairs.

xxxLLxxx

Brooke and Alex were getting to go out with the team. Alex was in the bathroom fixing her hair and Brooke lay on the bed complaining of course.

"Alex, just let me get drunk, find some random hottie, and let me forget about her!" She said exhausted from the fight

"For the last time, no. Look you're hurting I know, but you still love her and two wrongs don't make a right!" She called back from the bathroom, "Why is this bugging you so much? Yes, Haley kissed another girl. Move on."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Haley. She is just too innocent and perfect to do. Haley always has to do the right thing because she knows in her heart she needs to. It's what makes her, her I guess."

Alex sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She leaned against the dresser and looked Brooke square in the eyes, "Take her off the pedestal."

"What?" she replied entirely confused.

"Take her off the pedestal you've put her on. She is human Brooke, she makes mistakes and kissing Kelly was clearly a mistake because she told you so you could get passed it. Haley will make more mistakes but you love her so your job is to forgive her and help not make those mistakes anymore ok?"

"When the held did you become the Gandhi of relationships?" Brooke said smiling a little

"Why I befriended your complicated ass." She replied not missing a beat as she grabbed her bag and Brooke's hand, "Now come on, just to make sure you don't fuck up tonight, you're my date."

xxxLLxxx

The James and Dermott's sat down to dinner. Lydia quickly said grace and everyone began to eat. Small chatter was going about but Haley was busy studying Mark. He was wearing a green polo shirt and tan khakis. He heard short black hair, blue eyes, and wore small square glasses. Lydia could see Haley eyeing up Mark and her mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

"Haley why don't you and Mark go for a walk around town, grab some dinner at Karen's?" Lydia said smiling at her daughter. Haley held her tongue and nodded for the boy to follow her.

"So I'm sorry." Mark said once they stepped outside

"For what?" Haley replied laughing slightly

"Well for this date we've been forced on."

"Don't worry, my parents do it all the time."

"Yeah mine do too. Seems as if they have a problem with my boyfriend."

Haley stopped dead in her tracks and turned fully around and smiled at Mark, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend, hence the date tonight." He said smiling and sticking his hands in his pockets

"I know how that feels. My parents don't like my girlfriend."

"Wow, if we were straight we'd be perfect for each other."

xxxLLxx

Alex walked into the room where the team was gathered and smiled softly, "So we fly home tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Brooke said looking up from the magazine she was reading

"Well the other team has mono so they forfeit."

"How dumb, can we drink then?" Becca asked getting off of the bed. The rest of the girls nodded and Alex sighed.

"Fine, we'll go drinking."

Everyone hurried out of the room and was chatting excitedly. Brooke lingered back pretending to look for something. Alex turned from the doorway and smiled at her friend.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she leaned her body weight onto the frame.

"Nothing, I was just looking for something." Brooke said sticking her hands into her back pockets. She avoided meeting Alex's eyes knowing she would see through the lies.

"Call her." Alex said before leaving the room.

Brooke laughed to herself and pulled out the phone and quickly punched in Haley's number.

"Hello?" Came Haley's laughter filled voice.

"Hi." Brooke said quickly

"Hey, uh hold on." The back round noise faded and Haley reappear, "Hi."

"Hi." Brooke said as she sat down on the bed.

"So, what's going on?" Haley asked feeling out of body. It was never hard for her and Brooke to talk. Well it wasn't when she wasn't kissing other girls.

"Nothing, the girls are going out. The game got canceled so we fly home tomorrow."

"Oh well you know, Luke and I can drive back tonight so you don't have to be alone this weekend."

Brooke sighed heavily and closed her eyes, "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't come home yet. Hales, baby, I need to figure out what is going on with us."

"Well here is what is going on with us. I love you. I made a mistake. I'm asking you to forgive me."

"I forgive you Haley, I just think you should stay for the rest of the weekend. You sound like you're having fun."

It was Haley's turn to sigh. She sat down on the cold sidewalk out front of her house and sniffled a little bit. She just wanted to have her Brooke back.

"I am but I want to be with you."

"Please baby, just stay. For now."

"Ok." Haley said as she hung up the phone and let her tears roll down.


	12. Cleary We're Back in Tree Hill

"So please Queen of the Dumb Ass Girls, explain again why you told Haley not to come home." Alex asked Brooke as they stepped off the plane back in Chapel Hill. Her white sunglasses were on and her white hat pulled down. Brooke explained the whole thing last night but Alex was either to drunk to care or didn't remember. Her money was on the latter.

"I just think I should figure things out first." Brooke said grabbing there bags. Alex rolled her eyes and took another drink of her water.

"What the hell do you need to figure out?"

"Haley kissed some other girl Alex. I mean what does that say about our relationship?"

"It says she fucked up."

Brooke turned and glared at Alex. She sighed heavily and dragged their bags over to her bug after getting out of the airport.

"I want our relationship to work but I don't want there to be this continual kissing other girls thing." Brooke continued on as she unlocked the car.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Alex turned Brooke around and shoved her against the side of the car. Forcefully, she pressed her lips against Brooke's. After a few seconds she pulled away, "There now you kissed another girl. Forgive her."

Brooke laughed disbelievingly as Alex got into the car. She stood there for a few seconds and licked her lips slowly. Finally, she got into the car and started it.

"Do you mind if we go to Tree Hill?" She asked smiling at her friend.

xxxLLxxx

Haley sat at her desk, staring at her phone. There had been no call, text, or anything since last night. She hated being this distance between them. It wasn't right and Haley knew she needed to fix it.

Lucas walked into the room smiling softly. Haley glanced up for a second before looking back down at the phone. Her best friend sighed softly and massaged her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her head softly.

"Give her time." Luke said letting go of Haley and falling onto the bed.

"Time is just going to make both of us madder Luke. I kissed the one girl Brooke didn't trust me with. Do you know what it's like to be so disconnected from the girl you love?" She said spinning around and looking hopelessly at her best friend. He smirked softly and took her hands in his.

"I do Hales."

"What?"

"I need to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else, especially Brooke."

"Then don't tell me, I'm not keeping secrets from her."

They both fell silent for a minute. Haley pursed her lips and looked back and forth between Lucas and the wall.

"Uh, tell me."

Luke smirked for a second before turning his serious face back on. Sighing deeply, he ran a hand through his hair.

"About five months ago, Peyton and Nathan broke up. She said that she was through fighting against basketball for him. She came to me the night they broke up and we just stayed up all night talking. Then, about a month later, we started dating I guess."

Haley was silent as she began to process everything Lucas was telling her. Him and Peyton? Peyton was so in love with Nathan, not Lucas. She was pregnant with Nathan's kid. Right?

"So what happened?" The tutor finally asked.

"Nathan came over one night. He told Peyton he was sorry, that he was nothing without her, and told her that he'd walk away from basketball before he hurt her like Dan hurt Deb. She just left with him."

"Luke, she's pregnant."

Lucas' head shot up and his eyes were wide. Clearly, a million things were running through his mind. His breathing became shallow as he took it in. He ran both his hands through his hair. This wasn't happening. Haley moved off the bed and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I won't tell Brooke. Peyton needs to do that." She said softly, "But you will be ok Lucas. I know it."

Suddenly, he shot up off the bed, "I gotta go Hales." And with that he departed from the room in a hurry. Haley sighed to herself and fell back onto the bed. It was only two in the afternoon and already she had more on her plate than she could handle.

xxxLLxxx

"Alex drive faster!" Brooke said as she sighed heavily next to her friend.

"Brooke, I'm already breaking the speed limit!" She shot back pointing to the dial. The girl just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through and hit send to the number she was looking for.

"Hi you've reached Jake, Rachel, and Adam. We're not home right now but leave a message and we'll get back to you." An answering machine said.

"Jake, you can only take a kid to the park so much. Call me back brother. Bye." Brooke groaned into the phone before hanging up. She looked out of the car and groaned again.

"It's going to snow. I just know it."

"Seriously stop complaining; two hours ago you didn't even want to call her." Alex said slowing down slightly as she changed lanes.

"Well now I do."

"Are you on your period?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yes but I'm just worried ok? Haley is home with her parents, after a fight with me which probably means she's on blind date 30 by now."

Alex reached over and took Brooke's hand. She squeezed it softly and laughed.

"Babe, she loves you. Her parents aren't going to change it, no matter how much her and Kelly have in common."

"What do you mean?"

"I may know Kelly from before college."

"Alexandra Jane Benford, what do you know?"

"Kelly used to date my friend Brianna. Kelly's parents were a lot like Haley's."

"How does this story end?"

"They broke up?" Alex said smiling awkwardly. Brooke scoffed and leaned against her window, "You guys are not them Brooke. You are so much stronger than that ok?"

"Can we break the speed limit a little more?"

xxxLLxxx

"It's snowing." Lucas said as he walked into Haley's room for the second time. She looked up from her magazine and nodded softly. He stuck out his hand for her, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Ok." She said half-heartily as she discarded the magazine and got her jacket. Luke smiled and walked out with her.

xxxLLxxx

Brooke and Alex finally arrived in Tree Hill and parked in front of Peyton's house. After filling her in, Peyton told Brooke to stay at her house and wait for her. This called for Peyton interference. The girls got out of the car and got settled into the house.

"Where's my jacket?" Brooke asked as she looked over the living room, "Ah-ha! Found you. Alex, I'm going for a walk?"

"Why?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Because I can!"

"It's like snowing!"

"Your point?"

"I'm not covering for you when Carter asks why you have hypothermia!"

"Fine be a bad friend!"

"I just drove you to Tree Hill so you can win Haley back!"

"Well be a better friend!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Love you, be safe!"

"You too! Bye!" Brooke said laughing as she walked out the house. She was instantly hit with a gush of wind and snow. It was freezing. Brooke walked a couple of blocks before ending up at the park. She spotted two people walking along a path and knew who it was. Brooke quickly pulled out her phone and sent Lucas a text.

_Don't tell Haley it's me. I'm home and I see you guys. Can you give us a minute?_

xxxLLxxx

Lucas felt his phone vibrate and quickly checked it. He smiled softly and kissed Haley's cheek before running off towards Peyton's house.

"Lucas! What the hell?" Haley called out disbelievingly as she stood in the park alone as the snow fell, "Great now some psycho is probably going to come."

"Would you settle for me?" Brooke asked appearing from the shadows. Haley jumped slightly upon hearing her voice and bit her lip nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms uncomfortably

"I came for you."

"Even after our conversation last night?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and stepped a little closer, "I told you to stay away, not that I was going to."

"I'm sorry. For kissing Kelly."

"I know. It didn't mean anything but I'm sorry to."

"For?" Haley asked getting a kink in her eyebrows

"Pretending like you were perfect and don't make mistakes."

"Brooke."

"Haley, I'm serious. This isn't a big deal unless I make it one. So, no I'm the one who's sorry."

The tutor smiled slightly as the wind whipped hair in her face. Brooke grinned to herself and walked closer to Haley. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to her. Brooke brushed her nose against Haley's as the tutor looked up at her. The older girl leaned down and pressed her lips against the tutor's. Haley smiled against Brooke's lips as she reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. Brooke responded by running a hand under Haley's shirt.

"Brooke." Haley said laughing as she pulled away.

"What?" She said smiling playfully as she winked at her girlfriend

"We're in a park."

"So?" She said kissing Haley's neck softly as the snow stopped falling, "We can put it on the list."

Brooke slipped a piece of paper in the back of Haley's jeans. The tutor smiled and arched her head back slightly as Brooke ran her tongue up her neck.

"Plus, we need to melt some snow."

Author's Notes- I know finally! Sorry but it's been crazy at our house. Four kids and we found out about a week ago that the wifey is once again pregnant. Mmh, maybe I'll write more once I'm fixed next week. Sorry overshare, enjoy the juicy drama in this.


End file.
